


Safe and Sound

by crimson_flame



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And a song, Bloodvines - Freeform, God These Kids Need A Parent, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Pandora's Vault, Sam Is Trying His Best, The Prison, based off a tiktok, egg, kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_flame/pseuds/crimson_flame
Summary: After being told what Tommy had gone through by Dream and after witnessing Bad and Ant try to trap Tommy and Tubbo with the Egg Sam decides the best way to keep the kids safe is to put them in the most secure place on the smp. Pandora's Vault
Relationships: Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch, Antfrost & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Antfrost & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 569





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt at a dream smp fic so it's probably not the best but i really hope you enjoy it and i'll probably try and write more in the future. This was heavily inspired by @.bluebirdy on tiktok and their amazing Awesamdude cosplay

“Y’know, Sam. Despite you being the warden here I almost never see you visit me. Shouldn’t you check on your prisoner more often?”  Dream stood across from Sam, the blocks of solid neatherite blocking him from getting right in front of the other man. Though Sam couldn’t see his face he had a feeling the other was smirking beneath the mask.  “I’ve just come here to ask you a few questions, Dream. It’d do you good to answer them honestly.”  The warden kept his firm tone, the same one he had when Tommy had first come to visit Dream.  “What did you do to Tommy? He always gets so nervous when he isn’t able to get enough of something and he always jumps to the conclusion that i’m angry at him because he wasn’t able to get enough. He shows signs of major PTSD and has had multiple panic attacks since returning to the smp.”  Through his asking of this concern began leaking through Sam’s tone, a frown of worry appearing on his face. That quickly changed to slight anger when he heard Dream chuckle.  “What did I do to Tommy? I made sure that he’d have no one else besides me once he was exiled. I made him think I was his only friend and made him give all his stuff to me whenever I came to see him. It got to a point where I didn't even have to ask! He just gave me his things. I made him believe everyone hated him and when he did escape his exile it made it so easy for me to either convince people he was dead or make them hate him.”  The story continued and Sam honestly began feeling sick. This man in front of him almost seemed like he was bragging about emotionally manipulating and gaslighting a minor. What kind of person would do that sort of thing? Well, Dream apparently. It continued on like that for another minute or so before Sam couldn’t listen to it anymore. He didn’t even say a word as he stepped back onto the bridge and left Dream alone once again. He didn’t know what to do at first after hearing all that. Of course he had to protect Tommy and by extension Tubbo but how was he going to do it? Maybe finding them first would be a good idea. 

Sam had spent maybe two hours looking around the smp for Tommy or Tubbo, beginning to become concerned. Where could the two possibly be? He had checked Tommy’s base, the l’manhole. He had even gone to snowchester to look for the two and yet no luck in finding them. He was just about ready to give up his search when he revieced a message.  _ TommyInnit whispers to you: Sam, we need help. _ Panic flared up in him at one simple message. Where was Tommy? What was going on?  _ You whispered to TommyInnit: Where are you _ . Sam waited anxiously for about five minutes before Tommy had sent his coordinates and as Sam began heading to where Tommy was cold fear filled him. He knew this area and more specifically what’s in this area. As quickly as he could, Sam rushed to church prime, grabbing a hazmat suit and throwing it on before rushing back to where the hole down to the spider spawner was. With a haste unknown to man and andrenilin run by fear Sam entered the egg room and followed the faint voices he could hear from across it. 

“Tommy, get in the box. We can’t let you leave here until you love the egg.” Badboyhalo spoke in a stern tone, pointing towards the obsidian box he had made for the kids to stay in until he deemed them allowed out.  “No, Bad I really think Tubbo and I should be leaving. Uh it was nice meeting the egg but…”  “Tommy. Get in the box. Now.”  “Alright Alright no need to be so aggressive.”  Tommy could hear footsteps progressively getting closer and he knew it couldn’t be Tubbo, Bad or Antfrost and so he hoped it was Sam. Sam could get him out of this mess, right? Panic started to seep inside of himself as Bad locked him in the box, Tubbo still crying around outside.  “Now, we can’t let you out until you love the egg, okay Tommy?”  “Well I mean I don’t really have an opinion on the egg can I just-”  “You’re staying in here, Tommy.”  The firm tone Bad held made Tommy flinch and just nod in response, staring down and keeping his eyes locked on the ground. Why wasn’t Sam here? Where was Sam? He had asked Sam for help why wasn’t he here why-  “I’m going to need you to let him out, Bad. These kids are under my protection.”  Relief flooded Tommy’s entire being at just hearing Sam speak and he felt even more grateful when Sam had gotten him out of the box.  “Come on, let’s get you and Tubbo out of here.” Sam held out a hand to him which Tommy took slowly, nodding in response to Sam’s words. He was so relieved Sam was bringing him and Tubbo out that he almost didn’t catch Antfrost’s words.  “It’s alright Bad, they’ll come to love the egg sooner or later. They just need more time down here.” 

Seeing sunlight again was nice. It was much cooler on the surface than it was down in the egg room, the lava pooling in it making everything uncomfortably hot. Tommy hadn’t even realized he was clinging onto Sam until the taller man had pointed it out and Tommy instantly let go in embarrassment. “Thank you...For coming to help us, Sam. I really appriciate it.” “It’s no problem Tommy. I’m here to keep you and Tubbo safe and I'll do whatever I can to make sure that happens. I don’t want anyone to hurt or manipulate you anymore.” Sam kept his tone soft, trying his best to reassure the teen that he was there to protect him. After everything that Tommy and Tubbo had gone through god knows they needed an adult who wasn’t going to try and hurt them. Sam frowned some as he realized that as long as Tommy and Tubbo were out in the open someone was going to try and hurt them. _If only there was someplace where I could keep them safe from anyone who would wanna hurt them...But the only place like that on this server is…_ He wouldn’t dare, would he? It was true, Pandora’s Vault was the most secure place on the smp. No one would be able to get to the kids unless he let them if he kept them safe there. The prison may be the safest place for both Tommy and Tubbo.

Sam had let Tommy go off with Tubbo as he debated with himself on if it was a good idea or not. No one would be able to hurt them in the prison but they might hate him for it. Though that would be a small price to pay for keeping them away from everyone else who had ill intentions. He argued with himself for hours before deciding that ultimately Pandora’s Vault is the safest place for the children. What he was going to do may not be seen as the right thing by some of the others on the server but he wasn’t just going to let someone harm the kids when there was someplace that could keep them so much safer than the outside world. He’d let the kids have a bit longer in the open world as he prepared cells for them inside the prison, tearing down some of the walls between a few cells so they’d have a bigger space and then finally.  _ You whispered to TommyInnit: Can you meet me at the prison? Bring Tubbo with you. _

Sam stood outside the prison, trident and warden’s armour on, trying to stomp down his doubts as Tommy and Tubbo approached.  “Why did you want to see us, Sam?”  “Yeah and what’s with the warden gear?”  The two sounded confused and rightfully so. He did sort of just call them there with no context.  “I need to show you guys something inside the prison so if you could follow me.”  There was a bit of hesitance before they began following Sam inside.  “If you guys could put your armour and tools in locker A and then keep following me.”  “Wait...Just our armour and tools? We get to keep everything else?”  Tommy sounded confused and it made sense. Sam had made him put everything in the chest the first time Tommy came to see Dream.  “Yeah. I trust you two enough to not try and pull anything so it’s just armour and tools today. I will however confiscate everything else if I need too.”  The two looked at each other before shrugging and following Sam’s directions. After everything was put away Sam began leading them through the prison towards the main cells and specifically the ones he had already prepared. He unlocked one cell and stepped aside, allowing the two a closer look.  “There’s something in there I wanted to show you.”  It was a cheap lie but it seemed to work as Tommy and Tubbo both stepped into the cell, not noticing Sam close the door behind them.  “Hey, Sam. This cell looks a lot bigger than the other ones.”  Tommy turned as he spoke, just in time to see Sam lock the cell door, effectivaly trapping him and Tubbo inside.  “Sam…?”  “I’m sorry, Tommy. But this is for your own safety. After hearing about what Dream had done to you and seeing Bad and Ant try to force you to stay with the egg I decided that this would be the safest place for you...I understand if you’ll hate me for this but i’m doing this to keep you and Tubbo safe.”  The pain that came with this creeped into his voice before he knew it. It hurt seeing Tommy’s betrayed expression but he knew this was for the best. Who knows what could’ve happened if Tommy was still out there with all the people seemingly after him.  “I just wanna keep you safe and sound.” 


End file.
